Overshadow - Thanos
by GeneralEclipse
Summary: What happens when the demigod world clashes with that of the Avengers? What happens when the Oracle is removed from the universe? And what happens when a mysterious man falls from the sky with no memory of who he is, yet knows everything about everybody else?
1. Prologue - After

**A/N - This IS my work. Find me on Wattpad at HD_Treblin.**

"My Lord, Thanos has just succeeded in his mission. What will you do?" A man stands at the top of a short staircase. Another man kneels before him.

"Stand. I will go down to earth myself." The man at the top of the stairs said, his voice echoing through the chambers. The other man stood, but still had half of his body bent down in a bow. The first scowled more.

"My friend, how many times have I told you not to bow to me? Don't answer that." He walked down the steps as the servant rose. "Have you sent Fury a message back? Or was he included in those who... fell?"

"He was included."

"Then send me now. Begin procedures." He grimaced.

"Are you sure, my friend? It may be painful."

"My body is covered in seventy-five percent scar tissue. I think I can handle some pain," His grimace dissipated as he sat on a small wooden chair, "Now. Begin procedures."


	2. Chapter 1 - Falling

I'm falling... That much, I know. But where am I falling? Who am I?

The wind rushed through my hair. I rocketed down through the clouds, vapor condensing on my face. I fell in between buildings, some destroyed. One had a helicopter stuck in it.

Then, I landed. In front of a moving car. The asphalt around me cracked under the impact. I groaned, trying to stand. The ground under me shifted with my weight, making me slip out of the crater I made.

The person driving stepped out. A name popped into my head, followed by the recent events that he had gone through.

 _Tony was having a horrible day. First, he was warned about an apparently all-powerful titan by Dr. Banner. Next, he had to fight an alien invasion. Finally, he went through a whole bunch of space stuff which resulted in him watching a whole bunch of people he just met (but really liked) as well as Peter Parker, who he considered a son, crumble to dust and float away on the light winds of the planet Titan, leaving him alone with a former assassin who just so happens to be a cyborg._

 _Now felt like a really good time to have a lab and equipment for building. (Hey, what could he say? Building helps him cope.) But Tony was not expecting there to be any light. He was thinking, Why am I not seeing black and white?_

 _Instead of what he wanted and expected, he got a pitch black portal (with yellow on the edges) to Earth. He felt like crying when he saw the empty streets of New York, apart from a few teens with bronze swords, looking like they were expecting danger._

 _They probably were, considering the fact that half the universe had crumbled to dust. (A/N: The only demigod that crumbled was Pheobe the huntress, but the hunt was at camp when it happened, and they got a prophecy from Rachel as she herself crumbled slowly to dust.) Each of the teens was fighting a different creature. One was a giant black dog, which looked at Tony and immediately charged._

 _The teenager sliced at the dog with the sword and it crumbled to golden dust, not unlike The Gaurdians and Spider-Man had. The teen looked at Tony's scared face, and his eyes widened._

 _"Clear-sighted?" He asked, but his meaning was unclear to Tony. He just looked at the kid and grimaced. "I've never seen anything like that before. Unless you count fighting Loki with his brother, Thor by my side, I've never experienced anything like that."_

 _"You know Thor? Take me to him as soon as possible!" The kid was ecstatic at the thought, for some reason. He grinned as Tony led him through New York to his private airbase._

 _"Why do you want to see him anyways?"_

 _"My girlfriend's cousin got him his hammer back a time ago."_

 _"What's your name, kid?" Tony's sadness was still evident in his voice. Considering he just lost his son, (or who he considered a son) placing it against how he felt, he was pretty f-ing happy._

 _"Percy. Percy Jackson."_

Percy stepped out as well, rushing over to check if I was alright.

"Percy Jackson and Tony Stark. Do either of you happen to know who I am?" I asked, sitting up with Percy's help. The impact was starting to catch up to me.

"How do you know our names? And how do you not know yours?"

"There is such a thing as amnesia... But I'm not entirely sure that's what's happening. As for how I know your names... I'm really not sure. They just popped into my head as soon as I saw you." I looked at Tony. "Sorry about Peter." Then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 2 - Waking

**Thor's POV**

"Eighteen fractures. One broken bone. Neck snapped. By my estimation, his body is covered in about eighty-two percent scar tissue. I honestly have no idea how he's still alive." The man next to us stirred silently, as if he were having a bad dream. His right eye- the only one remaining- was flickering in his sleep. Rapid Eye Movement, I believe the mortals call it.

His left eye was covered in a golden eye patch, an image of the moon in the center of the engravings. His hair was completely gray, his clothing following the same theme. As he stirred in his sleep, I saw his sleeve slip up slightly.

He had tattoos on his arm. On the inside of his wrist, I saw the tip of a trident- was he a son of Poseidon, or perhaps Neptune? But then, he shifted again, and saw another. A scythe- the end of the blade by the handle had a circle- probably a moon, going by the fact that his eye patch has a moon on it.

"Any ideas, Perseus?" The demigod sitting next to me rose, not speaking. He took hold of the unconscious man's wrist, pushing up the sleeve- then the same with the other side. There was the scythe, the trident, a sword, two more swords- one on each arm. Then, he had a spear, a bow, three Kunai, (Asian throwing knives) hunting knives, and an eye- the Eye of Chaos from Greek mythology. The symbol of the creator.

Suddenly, the man sat straight up, his eye open. It was a beautiful yellow- glowing, as if it were the Sun. It still had the whites, but the iris and pupil were Sungold. The left side of his hair changed momentarily to the same Sungold as his eye, until they both turned Moongray. His right eye copied the Moon image from his eye patch.

"Who am I? Thor? Percy? Bruce? What? How do I know your names? I am confu-" I cut his words off with my hand raised, "We have the exact same questions. Except for our names; we know those."

"I really don't know; I woke up falling from the sky, with absolutely no memory. Except…" He paused, seemingly uncertain, "What is it? What do you remember?"

"My girlfriend. Artemis."


End file.
